Harry The Boxer
by stryboy
Summary: AU. At a young age, Harry takes an interest in Boxing. Read along to find out how this changes the story. Rating for possible future language. No decided pairings yet. Discontinued.
1. The spark of Boxing

Our story starts with five-year-old Harry in the kitchen do the dishes after dinner. In the living room, a very large man is watching the telly. This man is Harry's uncle, Vernon. Now Vernon wasn't always this large, he was once rather thin compared to today. As Harry dries up after finishing the dishes, he walks over to Vernon on the couch to announce that he is finished, but before saying anything, Harry becomes entranced by what is on the telly. Vernon turns his head around to Harry just standing there.

"What do you want boy?" Vernon screams at Harry. The volume alone made Harry flinch. "Ss-sorry," Harry stammers out, "I've finished the dishes, sir." Vernon nods and says, "Go to bed then." Harry doesn't move. "Are you deaf boy!" Vernon yells. "Sorry, but what are you watching on the telly uncle?" Harry timidly asks. Vernon turns back around to the telly to see two welterweight boxers go into their ninth round before responding, "The noble sport of boxing." Harry stares in amazement at the telly and asks, "Could you teach me boxing, uncle?" Vernon glares at the boy before talking, "You want to learn boxing? Could you handle the tough training and all the hard work?" Harry simply nods. "Go to the garage," Vernon says gruffly.

Harry complies and starts walking towards the garage. Very rarely does anyone ever go to the garage. The family always parks the car outside. Neither Harry nor Dudley, Harry's older cousin, has seen the inside of the garage. As Harry peaks in, he turns on the lights to reveal weights scattered on the floor, a heavy bag hanging from the ceiling, and shelves decorated with trophies. Harry steps in and feels like he has just been granted access to heaven. Slowly a smile decorates Harry's face. Harry steps toward the heavy bag and his fingers dance on the leather. Harry walks over towards the weights and picks up a five-pound weight. He puts it down and moves towards the shelves. He stares at the trophies with wide eyes of amazement. Vernon makes a gruff grunt to notify Harry that he's there.

"Put these on," Vernons commands as he tosses some 10oz boxing gloves towards Harry. Harry quickly does as commanded. "Face the heavy bag in a fighting stance," Vernon tells him. Harry quickly assumes a southpaw stance with his right hand as the lead hand. Vernon looks at the boy confused, but doesn't question it… yet. "First you want to bring elbows in and your guard up to your cheek and remember to breathe when you punch," Vernon instructs the younger of the two. Harry does as told. "Now throw a jab," Vernon says. Harry stares at him with sort of a deer in the headlights look. "A quick punch with your lead hand," comes the short explanation. Harry throws his right hand and hits the bag directly, but the bag doesn't show any sign of having been impacted at all. "Throw a straight," Vernon commanded. Harry's left-hand shoots his left hand forward and quickly brings it back to his side. " Put your weight into the punches boy! Twist your hips and push off your foot," comes loud command. Harry does a jab again this time pushing off his back foot. The bag gives slightly, and Harry quickly follows up with the left cross, twisting his hips and pushing off his back foot once again. The bag gives again. "You have speed, but no power to back up that speed. Take the five-pound weights and do three sets of thirty reps. Tomorrow wake up at 6:15 to run. Be back by 7:30. After school, you will finish your homework and then head to the garage and use the weights to exercise until I get home. After you finish with the weights today, do ten push-ups and then go to sleep. This is your training regimen." Vernon says gruffly.

-6 years later-

It is Harry's birthday. The birthday boy himself is now a staggering 4'9, which is a rather decent height for his age. Harry is in the garage punching mitts with his uncle. Vernon has grown rather fond of the boy. Their relationship improved through their shared love of boxing. His relationship with his aunt isn't as close, but it certainly is closer than before. Dudley is practically inseparable from Harry except for training. It has been this way ever since Harry used boxing to protect the two of them from older bullies when Harry was 8.

The garage now has more items for Harry's training. Now there is a weighted jump rope, a reflex bag, a speed bag set up, and a double ended bag in addition to everything else. At age 11, Harry had a well-defined body compared to many other kids his age.

"Stop," Vernon says, "even with the new extra padded mitts, my hands still sting from your punches." Harry proudly smiles and says, "So today is my eleventh birthday." Vernon nods and interrupts Harry, "And we've gotten you tickets to a world heavyweight title match." "Not that I don't appreciate it, but can we sign me up for amateur boxing matches yet?" Harry asks. "Of course Harry. Now go play with your cousin, he has been waiting for three hours," Vernon says to Harry.

Harry runs inside and greets his cousin. Petunia, Harry's previously mentioned aunt, goes to pick up the mail. She sees one letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry addressed to Harry Potter. "Vernon!" She calls out to her husband. "Yes, Tuney?" Vernon asks. Petunia shows Vernon the letter from Hogwarts. "Harry, come here," Vernon commands sternly. Harry shows up, "Yes?" "You've got mail," Vernon responds as the letter is handed to them. "Is this a joke?" Harry asks. "Sadly no," Vernon responds. "But there is no such thing as magic!" the boy exclaims. "There is. Your father was a wizard and your mum a witch," Vernon says in a downcast tone. "Well, let's just decline," offers Harry. And they did.

-3 days later-

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump, sits in his office. Minerva McGonagall strolls into Dumbledore's office and sits down in front of him. "Albus, we have a problem. Harry Potter has declined our invitation to attend Hogwarts," McGonagall says. Dumbledore pauses what he was doing and slowly looks up, "What?" is all that is able to come out of the headmaster's mouth. "I said," McGonagall started to say but was interrupted by Dumbledore. "I know what you said, but surely you can't be right," says Dumbles. "Here read for yourself," McGonagall said. Dumbledore's face soured as he read. "Minnie please go and make sure that Harry ends up attending here. We need him to be able to defeat Voldemort. You have permission to bribe him with whatever you feel is needed," Dumbledore says.

A/N: This is my second fanfic. If you don't like don't read. Review, please.


	2. Boxing is the Deal

August 3, 1991

Minerva McGonagall was a classy witch. She was patient, kind and stern when needed. She treated everyone equally, even if she had her favorites. Of course, she had her favorites. Lily Evans, the witch that could inspire a nation with her beauty and rule the world with her brains, was, of course, one of her all-time favorites. James Potter, the kind, loyal wizard that literally single-handedly bring hell to an entire school if it meant his friends would be safe. She would have gladly taken on their son as her own if she could, but Harry had to stay with his relatives. And now, he refuses to attend Hogwarts. Now she is allotted all the school funds just to change the boy's mind. She was excited to see Harry, especially after not having seen him for ten years. She wondered if his relatives were treating him well. She wondered if he knew of his parents. She really hoped he did. A kid should know of their sacrifice. He should know of their love for him. He deserved to know their world. 

As the magic professor approached the front door of the No. 4 Privet drive, she tried to think of reasons why Harry would have refused to attend Hogwarts, it is easily the greatest magic school in the _world_. She really hoped he didn't get an invitation to somewhere like Pigfarts.

McGonagall knocked on the door of the Dursley household, and to her surprise and a portly child opened the door. "Hello. May I help you?" the boy queried. "Yes, I am looking for Harry Potter. I was told he would be here," McGonagall had shared. "Harry is training. No one is allowed to disturb Harry while training. _NO ONE_ ," Dudley had noted with courage resounding through his voice as if he was a bodyguard for Harry. "Of course, may I ask when he will be done?" McGonagall had politely inquired. "He will be done around 17:00," Dudley stated matter of factly as he closed the door on the professor.

In the garage at the same time, Harry is viciously hitting the heavy bag. Three quick jabs with his leading right hand, pushing off his back foot every time and breathing out with every punch. The last jab is followed by a left cross and then a right hook. Harry's leading leg twists as to add power to the hook. Then the young boxer moves left and as soon as he lands, leans to the right the sweeps under as if dodging a hook. He stops dodging and closes in on the bag and hits the bag with hooks to the body. Then the timer goes off signaling the end of the heavy bag work out. Harry moves away from the heavy bag. Sweat glistens on the boy's body. He rests for a minute, waiting for the timer to go off again so he could work on the reflex bag. As soon as the timer goes off Harry gets to work immediately. Punching and dodging as the reflex bag came back.

As McGonagall was leaving, she passed by the garage and she heard the sound of punches and heavy breathing. Concerned, she rushes back to the front door and rapidly knocks. This time a tall, thin woman answers, Petunia Dursley. "Ma'am I insist on talking to Harry Potter immediately," McGonagall commands. "Sorry, but no one is allowed to interrupt Harry during his training, his policy. It is especially important since his first amateur match is coming up in less than two weeks," Petunia spits the words out aggressively. A grim look takes place on McGonagall's face, "What training requires him being punched?" she growls in a tone that could make any dark lord shit their pants. "The. Boy. Boxes." Petunia says, lacing each word with venom as she slams the door shut.

-1 Hour later-

A car pulls up in the driveway of No. 4 Privet Drive. Stepping out of the car is Vernon Dursley. Once an oversized whale of a man, he is now an oversized shark of a man. Training the young boxer has done wonders for the family. The man walks into the house and greets his wife and son. "Hello, my Tuney," Vernon says then kisses her forehead. "Dudley!" Vernon roars with joy as he hugs the portly boy. "Is Harry still training?" Vernon asks no one specifically. Dudley only nods. Vernon rushes up to the master bedroom and changes into some sweatpants and a sweatshirt before rushing into the garage. 

"Hi, uncle, how was your day?" Harry greets his uncle without ever taking his eyes off the speed bag. The older man smiles before responding, "Tiring, how long have you been training?" "Since about 12:00 and it's about 16:15 right now, so a little bit over four hours," Harry mutters absent-minded. Vernon finds the punching mitts and straps them on. Just in time for the alarm to go off. Harry finishes up on the speed bag with one final big punch. Vernon hits the alarm and the timer sets to 1 minute. Harry rests for the minute with heavy breathing. Vernon takes a quick look around the garage floor, seeing multiple puddles of sweat on the floor he asks, "Whose turn is it to mop today?" "You. I mopped for the past two days," Harry breathes out. Vernon nods and the alarm goes off. "Thirty minutes of mitt punching, then you go shower before cooking dinner. If I'm mopping, then it means you're cooking," Vernon says. Harry nods and hits the alarm setting the timer for 30 minutes before getting into his southpaw stance. 

McGonagall is what is known as an animagus. An animagus is a witch or wizard that can transform into an animal. This is a technique for highly skilled witches and wizards, or fifth years who want to help their friends, or reporters with little regards for boundaries. McGonagall's animagus form is a cat. As it happens, a cat was waiting outside the Dursley household. Now that Vernon was home, all she could from the garage was the sound of punches and grunting. Her concern for the spawn of two of her favorite students ever grew. Petunia had said that Harry "boxes" however, she had no idea what boxes had to do with being punched.

By now Harry had finished his boxing training. Harry wipes the sweat from his forehead and muscular body before rushing off to shower. Just as Harry begins preparation for the meal he was planning on cooking, there is a knock at the door. Dudley opens the door to the same woman who came by earlier looking for Harry. "I assume Harry is done training by now," McGonagall says in a reserved manner. The portly boy dumbly nods. Harry runs over to see McGonagall in the doorway. "Hello, may I help you?" Harry asks politely with a smile on his face. "Yes, I wish to talk to you about joining Hogwarts," McGonagall declared. "Would you like to talk about it over dinner, Madame…" Harry trails off. "McGonagall, Professor McGonagall, and yes I would," the professor kindly responds. He has the manners of his mother was the first thought that ran through her mind. A warm smile creeps onto her face as she is reminded of Lily Evans. "Dudley, would you mind telling your parents that we have a guest?" Harry requests. "Sure thing, 'cuz," Dudley energetically replies before running off. "Welcome in, Professor. Please wait in the living room while I prepare dinner," Harry says as politely as possible.

An hour later, five people were sitting in the dining room. "Uncle, aunt, this is Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts. She is here to negotiate about me attending Hogwarts," Harry kindly tells his guardians. "Harry! How dare you let this freak into our home?" Vernon manages to say without screaming, but there is obviously a great deal of restraint in his voice. "I assure you I am not a freak! I am a proud witch," McGonagall says. "I stand by my statement," Vernon says gruffly. "Uncle if she is a freak, then would I be a freak?" Harry asks. "We're not freaks Harry, we are simply witches and wizards," McGonagall says to the boy, worried that he would be upset. "Tch, Harry "The Freak" Potter would have been a cool boxing alias," Harry says dejectedly. " I've been meaning to ask. What is boxing?" McGonagall questioned. "Figures a freak like you wouldn't know. Boxing is a noble sport for us humans that requires you to punch your opponent into submission or you win with points," Vernon says snidely. "Such brutal sport!" McGonagall gasped. "We're getting off task. Professor McGonagall, you desire for me to attend Hogwarts. I desire to continue boxing. Maybe we can come to a compromise," Harry interjects. McGonagall nods before saying, "I am willing to implement boxing club into the school and it will meet every other day after classes." Harry shakes his head, "Everyday." "Every other day for an hour each meeting," McGonagall declares. "I believe we have nothing to talk about then, Professor. Even during the school year here, I train for at least three hours after classes. Cutting down that much in my training will surely be detrimental. What you are offering is the regimen I follow when I'm sick. I will take nothing less," Harry argues. "Fine, three hours a day with a volunteer professor for boxing club," the professor grimaces. "I'm sorry professor, but a professional trainer will need to hired, or at least one with a background in boxing. From what I have observed, I highly doubt any of the professors have any certifications to be training anyone in boxing. There will also need to be a satisfactory gym for the boxing club meets. Roadwork will not be included in the three hours of training. That brings me to my next point there needs to be a path that stretches at least three miles," Harry demands. "Okay," McGonagall reluctantly agrees. Harry, now confident, wants to see how far he can take it, "I also reserve the right to challenge any to a six-round boxing match refereed by the hired professional trainer, should I feel offended, the loser shall be expelled." McGonagall sighs, "I must speak to the headmaster about this."

McGonagall moves over to the fireplace and pulls out her wand and waves her wand before shouting, "Dumbledore!" A face appears in the fireplace and that face asks McGonagall, "What is it that you require Professor?" McGonagall explains Harry's request silently and Dumbledore says, " It is fine. He is the Boy-Who-Lived. Who is going to mess with the boy?" Harry then runs over to the fireplace and screams, "The policy refers to professors too!" "Harry my boy you have a deal!" exclaims Dumbledore. "Deal," Harry says with a grin.

A/N Thank you for reading please review just don't flame. I take constructive criticism. Anything to make my writing better. Flames will not make my writing anymore enjoyable, nor will it make it any better for anyone else. And extra points for anyone who gets the Pigfarts reference. I'm posting this chapter early due to midterms coming up. I fear I will spend less than 15 hours asleep over the 5 days. 


	3. Boxing with money

As Harry and McGonagall return to the table, anger, shock, and fright decorate the faces of Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia respectively. Vernon could not for the life of him figure out why Harry was just going to join the freaks at their freak school. It felt more like betrayal than anything. Dudley was shocked that was going to up and leave him like that, especially after all they had been through together. Petunia was once again afraid for her life. She was afraid that the monster that killed her sister was going to target her and her family. She was afraid that she would lose her only connection to Lily. She already regretted not making any attempt to fix their relationship before Lily's untimely death. Harry was fairly proud of himself. He just got the power to get students expelled by beating them up. McGonagall was simply exasperated. She felt as if she was going to have to deal with all the Marauders and Lily's intellect locked into one child for the next 7 years.

"Harry, why attend that school of freaks?" Vernon tried to ask very politely, but it came out very malicious. "To make the world a better place of course. Think about it. I will be the one who brings the noble sport of boxing to a world of freaks. And I'm keeping the claim on "The Freak" as alias," Harry responds in a rather chipper tone. "Leave and never come back! If you think I will let you make us the target of the monster that killed my sister, then you're sorely mistaken! You will choose, us or them! You either stay here and be normal, or you can go off and stay away! You choose them and, you will no longer call this place home!" Petunia sobs, tears flowing out of her eyes. Harry looks deeply hurt by her declaration. He isn't able to look anyone in the face. Guilt plaguing his mind. He loves his family. He loves his cousin, uncle and aunt. McGonagall feels the need to interject, "That monster that killed your sister is no longer among us. He hasn't been for ten years now. The night that Lily died, Harry killed him. The lightning bolt scar on his forehead is proof of that! And no one can come after Harry with the blood wards that surround the house. Harry is your protection." Now it's Dudley's turn to speak up, "Are you really going to leave? What about me? She had one thing right, you are my protection! Without you I'm going to suffer at the hands of several bullies who were just too afraid of you to target me!" The guilt that plagues Harry's heart now shows on his face. He couldn't leave his cousin. "Dudley, if anyone bullies you, remember their name. When I come back, we will spend all summer ensuring that they have residence in a hospital," Harry proclaimed with venom laced words. Dudley smiles and nods. "Auntie, if these wards don't protect you, know that I won't rest until I have my vengeance!" Harry screams. Petunia just stares at the boy astounded. They never had a great relationship, but Harry would gladly avenge her. "Uncle, please allow me to go educate the freaks on a real sport. Maybe it could make them more normal," Harry says, determination filling his eyes. Vernon grunts and nods. McGonagall just stares at Harry with fear. She was now afraid for anyone who got in Harry's way. She was afraid of Harry. Yet, at the same time, she couldn't help but admire his loyalty and dedication. "Mr. Potter, in a week, I will return to take you to purchase your school supplies. Please dress gentlemanly," McGonagall requests. Harry smiles and nods. The rest of the dinner is filled with more jovial topics. The Dursleys had come to tolerate magic.

-1 week later-

Harry excitedly hops out of bed at 10 am. Today he was going to experience a whole new world. It was the first step in bringing the noble sport of boxing to the wizarding world. He quickly got ready. He brushed his teeth and showered. He changed into a baggy tee-shirt and tight jeans before rushing downstairs. Only to be greeted with a scowling McGonagall. "It is about time you woke up Mr. Potter. I have been waiting for an hour," McGonagall scolded. Harry is at a lost for words before the professor starts to laugh, "I'm kidding. I have only been here for five minutes. Your wonderful aunt has been keeping me company. Now then shall we?"

Harry nods before grabbing onto her extended arm. And suddenly he felt as if he was an elephant stuffed into a straw and then shot out.

"Here we are, Diagon Ally!" McGonagall cried out. "First to "Gringott's Bank" to withdraw some money. We need to pay for everything." "How much money do I have in the bank?" inquired the boy. "Far more than enough," came the reply. A grin slowly found its way to Harry's face. And as they entered Gringott's, Harry's eyes filled with the same giddy as a child in a candy store. "Mr. Potter twenty-five galleons should be enough for everything you will need today," McGonagall states sternly. Harry nods and shuffles into line, waiting to be called on by a goblin. "Next!" a goblin calls out. "Hello. I'm here to withdraw please," Harry mumbled. "Key?" the goblin asks. Harry timidly shakes his head in the presence of the intimidating goblin. "Very well, prick your finger on the needle please," the goblin commands. Harry complies and pricks his finger. The goblin pulls out a sheet of parchment as the needle begins to spin to life. The needle begins to run over the parchment very swiftly. As soon as the stops, the goblin picks up the parchment and reads aloud, "Harry James Potter, heir to the ancient and noble house of Potter and Black, heir to the first house of Peverell, and heir to the line of Merlin." Another goblin comes out and introduces himself, "I am Griphook, your bank manager. Pleased to meet you Mr. Potter. Please follow me to my office" Harry shakes himself out of his surprised state and follows, "Pleased to meet you too Mr. Griphook. Before we begin, I want to know what the goblin out there meant when he was reading off of the paper." Griphook smiles and says, "Of course, Mr. Potter. Your father was the heir to the Potter family and Peverell family and that passed on to you after his death. Your godfather was made heir to the Black family after his younger brother died. He declared you as his heir should after being made your godfather. The line of Merlin is essentially a line of Merlin's reincarnations ,and you are the latest reincarnation." "I have a godfather?" Harry asks. "Of course you do Mr. Potter. He is the one who is serving time for betraying your parents and killing several muggles as well as Peter Pettigrew," Griphook responds as politely as possible for a goblin. "He betrayed my parents?" was all Harry could manage. "No, Mr. Potter, Peter Pettigrew did," admitted Griphook. "Don't be absurd! We all know that Black was the secret keeper!" exclaims McGonagall. "Ma'am if you read the will, it clearly states that Mr. Pettigrew was the secret keeper," argued Griphook. "Please get me a copy of the will please and I would like to withdraw One hundred nine galleons from my Potter account please," Harry requests. "At once, Mr. Potter," breathes Griphook. Harry turns toward McGonagall and starts ranting, "Why did no one check the will? My godfather spent so long in prison for a crime he didn't commit! I blame the fools of this world. People should learn to look for hard facts instead trying to assume everything!" McGonagall lets Harry finish his rant before answering in the softest tone possible, "We were told that Black was the secret keeper, Harry. I'm sorry. I failed my students. I assure in light of this new evidence, I will bring this back to the Ministry and Black will be a free man."

Harry is crying right now. He is crying tears of sorrow, frustration, and sympathy. McGonagall understands what Harry is going through. She wanted to cry too. She should have been allowed to cry. She had every right to cry. The only exception is that she must be strong for Harry, for both of them. She had already failed three of her students, she refused to fail another. All she can do is hold Harry and console him as a grandmother figure.

A few minutes later Griphook returns with a pouch of galleons and a piece of parchment rolled up and bound with a ribbon in his hands. "Here you go, Mr. Potter," Griphook says cheerfully. "Thank you Mr. Griphook," Harry responds. As they leave the office, they run into a rather large man. "Sorry Hagrid didn't see you there," said McGonagall. "It's all right professor, but you should hurry though, the screening for the boxing trainer starts soon. I'll take care of young Harry here. I'm done with my task already," Hagrid says. McGonagall nods before kneeling down to Harry and saying, "First thing tomorrow morning we will bring the will to the Ministry." Harry nods and smiles.

"Harry, I'm Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. I will bring you to buy al your school supplies. Harry nods at the half-giant. First, they go to "Ollivander's." "Ollivander's" is a wand shop. After a grueling 30 minutes of trying wands and 7 galleons, they finally leave the wand shop. Then they went to Madame Malkins for robes. In the robe shop, Harry meets a silver-haired boy about his age. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter," Harry greets the boy. "And I am Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy and Black family," Draco states confidently as he extends his hand. Harry reciprocates the motion and says, "But I'm the heir to the black family. My godfather made me his heir as soon as I was born." Draco looking distraught runs off to find his father. 10 galleons later, Hagrid and Harry were out of the place.

Everything else was purchased for 8 galleons. Every so often Harry would hear Hagrid complain about the price. "Hagrid, I have 84 galleons left, can we go shopping for more stuff?" Harry asks innocently. "Sure thing Harry," comes the reply. They go to a trunk shop. Harry gets himself a nifty suitcase with **MAJOR** expansion charm and fifteen different security wards all for 12 galleons. Deciding to take a break, they stop at a cafe and order something to eat and drink. With 71 galleons left, the waitress was extremely delighted with her tip, Harry and Hagrid went to a candy store. Harry might be a boxer, but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy sweets. While Harry was filling his bag with candy, Hagrid had left the store for a bit and came back half an hour later with a cage in hand. Harry was still filling up his bag with skittles and gummy bears.

When Harry returned home, he immediately ran to Dudley's room and found Dudley laying in bed reading comics. "Dudley, guess what I got you," Harry squeaks out excitedly. "What?" Dudley asks impatiently. "CANDY!" Harry screams enthusiastically as he pulls out a deceivingly small bag of skittles and gummy bears from his suitcase. "Only that much?" Dudley asks dejectedly. "Trust me the bag is bigger than it looks. It took me an hour to fill up your bag and another to fill up mine," assured Harry. Dudley's eyes widen with amazement, with his mouth agape. Dudley gives Harry a hug before chasing Harry out to find a hiding place for the candy.

Harry rushes downstairs to greet his uncle and aunt. He begins telling them of his amazing day and how he was going to need to go to a bank so he can exchange his galleons for muggle currency so he could buy everything he needed for training in one of the rooms in his suitcase. 

A/N. Thanks for reading please review. Sorry I just can't properly get the hang of the way Hagrid talks. I choose skittles and gummy bears because they're my personal favorites. My belief, 1 Galleon is the equivalent of $307, 1 Sickle is about $53, and 1 Knut is $3. I chose for Harry to withdraw 109 galleons because 109 is prime actually, its the 29th prime and 29 is also prime. This actually will be the last chapter uploaded for this week. As I said in my last chapter midterms are coming up and I need to study. Please review. No flames, please. It is always a delight to read a good review. I mean good as "Kind' or "Constructive"


	4. Nervousness

-3 days later-

Harry, ready to crash after eating so much candy, was laying in his bed. "My first amateur match is in two days. Will I be ready? Can I actually hold a candle to all the experience others have? They probably have more training than I have. I haven't had a real fight," thought Harry. Soon after Dudley, Harry's rather large cousin barged in yelling, "Harry we go to London tomorrow!" Harry nods curtly and says, "Yes we are. After the weigh-in, we'll hit up the bank, then the sporting goods store." Dudley just nods dumbly as Harry lists off the activities.

Downstairs, Vernon and Petunia are preparing for the trip. However, the two had completely different ideas for the trip. Vernon was in a nice pinstripe suit. He had every intention of making a good impression, but in the end, it all came down to Harry and his ability in the ring. Harry would have to completely dominate his opponent in his first match to gain publicity. Petunia was preparing for a relaxing day in London. She had hoped to visit some landmarks and tourist centers such as the Sherlock Museum. The husband and wife had two completely different plans for this trip but somehow managed to convince themselves that the other had the shared interests. To be fair the weigh-in should not take more than an hour, but they still needed to go to the bank and the sporting goods store. Vernon's plan would more than likely take the entire day. Petunia had visited London many times, it was only about an hour drive from their house to London, but she never had the chance to act like a tourist. She was always there visiting her sister-in-law. Not once has she been able to see the Sherlock Museum and all that other stuff that London is so famous for. She was grateful that her husband was taking them to London, even if it did seem like a rather arbitrary course of action.

Upstairs Harry and Dudley were talking about the upcoming fight. Dudley was rather enthusiastic about Harry's first match. Harry however, was a nervous wreck. "I can't wait until your match. He won't land a punch on you. He'll be out in the first round!" Dudley says rather encouragingly. "I don't know about that. I mean, my opponent probably has more experience and training than me. I'd probably be lucky to survive a punch," Harry said in a very depressing tone. Dudley wouldn't take it though, "You dumbass! So what if he has more training than you? Your training is probably ten times as intense as his! His experience will be his downfall. Think about it, he will be expecting a fresh fighter who doesn't understand the rules properly, and you will show him the results of your training!" Harry, hearing this response, couldn't help but smile. Dudley was counting on him to win. Uncle Vernon was counting on Harry to win. Aunt Petunia was counting on Harry to get stronger. He resolved that he under no circumstances would he fail them. Harry would win so Dudley could boast his cousin protecting him. Harry would win so uncle Vernon could attract more attention to Harry. Harry would definitely win so no threat would dare approach Aunt Petunia and his family! "Damn straight!" was Harry's extremely loud response. Dudley cringed at the volume of his cousin's exclamation. Vernon and Petunia heard the young boxer. "Language!" Shouts Vernon and his wife at the same time. The volume is loud enough to cause the house to rumble a little. This time it was Harry's turn to cringe at the volume. Later that night, Harry was able to fall asleep with a new found confidence.

-The Next Day-

Harry was up early. Early as in well before the sun rises. So essentially the term early was an understatement, a severe understatement. Heading downstairs to the garage doubt once again started to fill his mind. "I need more training. I need to eliminate any doubt that I am weak. I can win," were Harry's thoughts. It sounds more like he was trying to convince himself rather than steel his resolve. He strapped on some 14 oz training gloves and started to hit the reflex bag. He would undoubtedly destroy his opponent, but he had yet to know that. Dudley was right, no one trains like Harry. Harry trains hours a day because he loves it. Harry pushes himself to the very limit and surpasses that limit each and every time. Thanks to his training, Harry's punching power is freakishly strong for an 11-year-old kid.

Vernon was upstairs, laying in his bed. Like Harry, worry and doubt flooded his mind. He was worried his training wasn't intense enough. It was more intense than when he was a kid, but with the new generation, he just wasn't sure. He didn't want to be the reason Harry lost his very first match. Harry hasn't had any sparring yet either. "Maybe we should have signed up for an official gym," doubted Vernon. Thoughts of doubt like these just ran through his mind for a while until he heard a punching sound downstairs.

Petunia, unlike her husband, slept soundly. She was going to visit London soon, and this time she wouldn't have to visit her crude extremely rude sister-in-law, Marge Dursley. Marge Dursley was one of the most self-righteous people on the planet. Legend has it that arrogance and narcissism runs through her veins and not blood. She would not describe herself as vain, but literally everyone else would if they could. She believes herself to be very beautiful. Others see her extremely large self and horrendous face in their nightmares. Of all people, she is probably ugly enough to scare a troll. She is probably fat enough that a giant would have their hand crushed just trying to lift her. Marge Dursley was vain without justification. And sometimes even her brother couldn't stand her.

When Harry was 9 years-old, Marge took it upon herself to surprise her brother and his family with a visit. She arrived around 18:00 so Vernon would have already come home from work. When she arrived, she was surprised to find a lack of a garden. She dismissed it and would bring it up later. She knocked on the door and Petunia answers. Before one word comes out of Marge's mouth, Petunia screams, "Vernon! Your sister is here!" Vernon runs up to his sister who has a hard time fitting in through the door. "Marge, what are you doing here?" he asks. "Came to visit. Now, where is that useless boy? Henry was it?" Marge says dismissively. "Harry is training in the garage," Vernon says timidly. "Harry. Why isn't he working on the garden or therefore lack of?" Marge demands. It has been five years since her last visit. "Harry is too busy with boxing training" Vernon replies. At that point, Harry steps out of the garage. "That barbaric sport? Makes sense. The child of two worthless people becomes barbaric," the woman says. Harry feels his anger rising and shouts, "You can insult me all you want, but the moment you insult the glorious sport of boxing is when a grave mistake is made in this house!" Vernon, who has great respect (fear) for his sister scolded Harry, "Boy! Don't yell at my sister!" Harry disappointed that his uncle wouldn't defend boxing retaliates, "She attacked boxing, the noble sport of boxing. I will defend boxing even if it causes my death!" Vernon and Dudley soften and look concerned. Vernon was the first to respond, "Harry, you're right boxing is a noble sport, but it doesn't need defending. Some things just aren't worth your life." Dudley is next, "Yeah, Har. Don't die on me just because you don't know when to give up." Marge stood aside witnessing the whole event unravel and laughs. "Let the boy die for all I care," the fat lady manages to get out while laughing. Then something snapped inside Vernon. For the first time ever he lost that respect (fear) for Marge and stood up to her, "Shut up! You insult the noble sport of boxing, you insult my charge, you lack care for the charge. Harry is welcome in this house for as long as we live here. And as long as Harry lives here, you are not to visit! Should I choose to visit you, Harry will be left in the care of one of our neighbors! Now leave!"

Petunia remembers the entire experience. She loves Harry like the nephew he is, but not enough to stand up to the oversized woman for fear of the dog. She couldn't help but be excited about a trip to London. She was even more ecstatic about not visiting Marge.

A/N I have returned from midterms not completely unscathed, but mostly unscathed with a new chapter. Sorry, the chapter is so short. This is mostly just setting up for the weigh-in and actual match. It really reveals my opinion of Marge.


	5. Brawl

Harry hit the punching bag mercilessly. Each punch rang throughout the garage. He could feel the punches connecting with the bag. He could feel it in his shoulders. He was desperately trying to punch away his doubt and fear, but it was all in vain. Harry was so focused on the punching bag that he didn't notice Vernon standing in the garage doorway. Vernon stood watching over Harry. He understood what Harry was going through. The first fight is always nerve-wracking. The fear of knowing whether or not you are good enough is there. That fear never goes away. It hits even harder after the first loss too.

After watching for a while Vernon decides to intervene. He finally speaks up, "Harry you need sleep. The drive tomorrow is long and sleeping in the car is not good for you." Harry turns around and nods. He agrees to go to bed, but wonders if he will be able to sleep. He gets in about 4 hours of sleep before being woken up at 8:00.

-In the car-

Petunia sat slightly pouting. She was angry that the trip is primarily for boxing. "Aunt Petunia, we could still visit all the places you want to visit after the weigh-in," Harry says trying to cheer his aunt up. Petunia just huffs. Vernon decides to interrupt, "Actually Harry, after the weigh-in we have meetings with different potential sponsors." Harry, a bit perturbed at the news, responds, "I thought the meetings will be after the fight." Vernon nods, "There will be meetings after the fight, but only to cement your place as a sponsor for them. Business negotiations will be tough. I need you to be prepared. One day I might not be your manager anymore. I don't want you to be undermined by a backhanded deal between a potential sponsor and your manager." Harry looks down, he is saddened by the idea that Vernon wouldn't be his manager until he decided to retire. Vernon, trying to bring up the mood in the car says, "Well we have all of today to explore London. The weigh-in isn't until tomorrow." The rest of the car ride is endured in mostly uncomfortable silence.

-1 Hour later-

The Dursleys and one Potter arrive in London at approximately 9:15. Surrey is about 45 minutes from London. First they go to check in at the hotel that they will be staying at. Checking in takes a while, but they get done soon enough to go sightseeing. Petunia was very adamant about seeing the Sherlock museum. Harry understands why. Harry despite being an athlete devoted to his sport and only his sport, is actually very fond of fictional literature. With that being said, both Petunia and Harry were very excited when the museum had opened in the previous year (1990). Excitement filled their bodies, hearts and soul. Harry had fallen in love with the books for the mystery and excitement. Petunia had fallen in love with Dr. John Watson. More like she loved the idea of him. A traumatized man coming back from the war and bravely facing and documenting a new adventure. She loved the gentlemanly type of person he is described as. While she absolutely adored the books and the story told, John Watson was who made her all the more interested in the books. 

-30 minutes later-

Harry and Petunia were dragged out of the Sherlock museum by Dudley and Vernon respectively. Shouts of protest came from the 2 crazed fanatics, but they went unheard by the 2 who were dragging them out. Vernon was mainly doing out of the interest of his wallet. Dudley has to listen to Harry freak out about Sherlock every time anything that can be referenced to Sherlock (A/N me about Harry Potter, AVPM, Sherlock, Doctor Who, 80's Metal, SPN, anime, and many more.) is made.

-20 minutes earlier-

Harry was dashing around the Sherlock museum excitedly, when he suddenly crashes into something. He fell down and looked up to see the back of a kid, no older than 13. The 13 year-old, turns around with an annoyed look on his face. Harry looked past the kid and saw a girl his age, with blond hair. "Hey! I'm talking to someone here!" the 13 year-old barked at our protagonist. "Sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going," came a meek reply from Harry. "You owe me an apology," demanded the older male. "Once again, sorry," Harry apologized distractedly. "Not good enough!" the teen screamed as he threw punch. Harry instinctively slipped the punch and countered with a lead hook to right below the teen's ear. The punch effectively knocked the older male out and the sound of a body hitting the floor went unnoticed in the flurry of the museum. Harry took the chance to introduce himself to the girl he had just saved, "Hello, I'm Harry." The brunette just smiled and walked away.

-2 hours later-

At the hotel, Vernon and Harry were rushing to get ready for the weigh-in. The tournament was gonna be Harry's big debut into the world of amateur boxing. Harry was excited, no he was ecstatic. His heart was beating faster than a rocket could go. Thanks to encouragement from his cousin and family, his mind was now in the right place, he would take the tournament by storm. By the time Harry was ready, Vernon was still bumbling around checking to make sure he had everything. Harry was waiting by the car ready to go. "Uncle Vernon! How much do we actually need?" Harry screams up to the third floor. "A lot," was the reply. Annoyed, Harry shadow boxed while he waited. He smoothly slipped his head to the left, then to the right before starting his counter-attack. A flurry of jabs and crosses flew at incredulous speeds. Then out of nowhere, the pattern changes. Double jabs start flying off the bat followed by a left cross and finished with a sharp lead hook. "Save that for tomorrow. You will need all the energy you can get," Vernon says endearingly. Harry nods and smiles as he climbs into the passenger seat besides Vernon.

-27 minutes later-

The two, step into the weighing room. Harry strips to his trousers and steps on the scale. "90 pounds and a stone," is shouted from a uniformed official. Harry looks over his fellow boxers with pride swelling his heart. However the elated feeling he has is cut short when he sees the 13 year-old from earlier. The teen is heckling Harry. By now he has had enough of the teen's bullshit. Our protagonist walks over to him and proceeds to start with a heavy liver blow. The hit stuns him for a bit, but it enough time for our protagonist to follow through with his favorite lead hook to right below the ear. And finishing with an uppercut that lands directly on the chin. The teen stumbles a bit before collapsing. His older brother rushes to "avenge" him. Three fast jabs were thrown at Harry. He was able to dodge the first 2, but the last one hit him square in the nose. Stumbling back to recover from the blow, Harry quickly regained his senses. The older teen threw a cross, but Harry brought up his guard and put his elbow in the way on the oncoming punch. There was sickening crunch. Now everyone decides to step in. Medics check out the teenager's hand and his brother's jaw and liver. While other medics check Harry's elbow and nose. The teenager's hand was fractured. Harry's nose was bruised. Both were banned from the competition to happen the next day.

-In the car-

Vernon was berating Harry for acting so rashly and so much like an idiot. Harry was not phased. As a matter of fact, he was prideful.

A/N I am sorry for a hiatus coming back from midterms and finals had taken more out of me than expected. This chapter was also a slow write. I hope you enjoyed it regardless. I have essentially lost my source of inspiration for this fic. If anyone wants to adopt it feel free.


End file.
